Monster in my Pocket: Finishing the Formula
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Carrie and the monsters struggle to find the final ingredient to the growth formula. But will Vampire and his evil monsters beat them to the punch?
1. Chapter 1

**It is my pleasure to announce that this is my 200th story! An accomplishment I am truly proud of.**

 **This was also done for my good friend GoldGuardian2418, who also did wonderful Monster in my Pocket stories. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

It was an eerie night in Los Angeles, California. But it was even more eerie on the corner of a certain neighborhood street where a macabre looking house stood. It was painted grey and the roof was black. An iron gate secured the yard, as if keeping people from the outside world to stay away.

It was the home of Edgar Raven, the world famous horror writer. Everything about Mr. Raven was a mystery, all except that he was truly dedicated to horror, his home was the perfect example. Even the trees on his property were gnarly and dead despite the warm weather.

No one would ever think about entering that morbid home.

And thank goodness for that.

Because deep within the house, it held a terrifying secret.

It had real monsters!

Well, real monsters that were only one inch high.

* * *

In the basement, Dr. Henry Davenport, the Invisible Man, was checking the ingredients for perfecting a formula. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready when you are, Doc!" said Big Ed, a Frankenstein-like monster.

"I was born ready, man!" reggae Wolf-Mon said.

"Ready, Mummy?" asked Dr. Davenport.

"Ready, Doc!" said Mummy. He was always eager to please.

"Alright. First the baking powder, then the hot sauce, and finally the ketchup!"

"Alright, Doc!" said Carrie Raven, a normal ten year old girl.

Carrie Raven is the daughter of Edgar Raven. Her father was always away on business, so Carrie had plenty of time to help her monster friends return to their normal size.

Thanks to the evil Vampire trying to escape Monster Mountain Prison by using a shrinking spell, it backfired. As a result, Monster Mountain was shrunk and blown all the way from Transylvania to Los Angeles.

Vampire and his accomplices Medusa and Swamp Beast escaped, but they were shrunk along with Dr. Davenport, the prison jailer, along with his friends Big Ed, Wolf-Mon and Mummy.

So the good monsters took refuge with Carrie Raven in order to find the formula to turn them back to normal and stop Vampire and his evil monsters once and for all.

Carrie added all the ingredients into her beaker. It's a good thing she had her own chemistry set.

"And now, for the final ingredient!" announced the doctor.

At that moment, the little monsters jumped onto Carrie and started tickling her neck.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Heeheeahahahahahaha!" Carrie laughed. As she did, the formula started to bubble and the monsters began to grow!

Not too long ago, the good monsters discovered that laughter causes them to grow! But only temporarily, so hopefully the formula was perfected for them to be big permanently.

"Here it comes, guys!" Carrie said.

The monsters stopped tickling as they grew to normal size. Carrie added the ketchup to the formula. It bubbled wildly and then,

 **KABOOM!**

The formula exploded. It completely covered the monsters in warm, sticky green slime.

A few moments or so, nothing happened. The monsters were still big.

"Did it work this time, Doc?" asked Mummy.

"I...believe so." the doctor answered.

Unfortunately, the monsters shrank back to their small sizes.

"Oh, never mind." the doctor sighed.

"Sorry, guys." Carrie said. "Better luck next time."

"Just when I thought we had it!" Wolf-Mon groaned.

"Hmm, we just need that...something." the doctor deduced. "Something that will make sure we are big and stay that way. But what could it be?"

"Vhat is going on down there?!" The German voice of a woman came from upstairs.

"Uh-oh! It's Helga!" Carrie quickly grabbed the monsters and placed them in her shirt pocket.

Helga, the housekeeper, came down the stairs. "Oh, for goodness sake, Carrie! Vhy must you be such a messy child?! Vith all the explosions and the messy chemicals everywhere! Vhy can't you paint your fingernails or play on your phone like normal girls do?"

"I'm sorry, Helga! I'm just...having some fun, that's all." Carrie said.

"There are better vays to have fun, Carrie!" said Helga. "There's an entire vorld outside this basement! You should go to that vorld and make some friends! That vay, there vouldn't be a disaster zone every time I valk in here!"

Carrie couldn't help but sigh. It's not as easy as Helga made it sound.

"Now, that's enough mess-making for tonight. You go up the stairs and right into bed. It's a school night!"

"Oh, yeah. School..." Carrie groaned. School wasn't her favorite place to go.

* * *

Carrie headed to her bedroom. She took her friends out her pocket and placed them in her old dollhouse. It was the perfect place for them to sleep.

"That Helga...what a piece of work." said Mummy.

"Indeed." Dr. Davenport said, adjusting his monocle.

"She's just doing her job, guys." Carrie told them. "You can't blame her. But I can blame school for going to bed early." She rolled her eyes.

"You mustn't blame academic enrichment!" Dr. Davenport said. "School is a place of education and wisdom, a place where young minds can learn and grow to be successful in the future."

Carrie looked at the doc in the most doubtful way. "Obviously, you've never seen a human school."

"It can't be as bad as Monster Mountain." Big Ed told her.

"You'd be surprised." said Carrie. "Anyway, I better get ready."

The monsters watched Carrie enter the bathroom. So they decided to turn in as well. Carrie's old dollhouse just so happened to have the four doll beds for the tiny monsters to sleep in.

"Guess Carrie doesn't have a lot of friends, man." said Wolf-Mon.

"But why? She's so nice I thought she'd have a whole flock of friends!" said Mummy, laying down with his arms folded across his chest.

"Perhaps it's because not all humans are like Carrie." Dr. Davenport said as he hung up his derby hat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Big Ed.

"That most humans are not as humble and accepting as Carrie. It's a good thing we ran into her. Otherwise, who knows what another human would do to us?"

Wolf-Mon turned to his invisible friend. "Oh, come on! I'm sure not all humans are that bad, Doc!"

But the doctor was skeptical. "That depends, Wolf-Mon."

Carrie entered her bedroom with her nightgown on. "Good night, guys." She turned off her light and fell fast asleep in her own bed.

The monsters were fast asleep, all except Dr. Davenport. It was hard for him to sleep with so much on his mind. Finding the missing ingredient to the growth formula and stopping Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast from taking over the world. It all seemed a lot to swallow.

And in the back of his head, he couldn't help but think about other humans. Sure, Carrie was very accepting towards them, but were there more humans like Carrie who felt the same?

 _'Perhaps,'_ the doctor thought. _'Perhaps not.'_

He closed his eyes and eventually went to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, and hopefully a more successful one than today.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the monsters were startled out of their sleep courtesy of Carrie's loud pop music blaring out of her iPod.

"Morning, guys!" Carrie said, bright and cheery.

"Must you play that infernal racket?!" Dr. Davenport hollered over the music.

"Lighten up, Doc! Music's a great way to start the day!" Carrie said. She hopped out of bed and danced her way to the bathroom.

"That Carrie makes a great alarm clock!" Mummy said as he stretched out of bed.

"But she's gonna give me a major headache!" Big Ed complained.

Carrie washed up as she let her music keep playing.

Dr. Davenport groaned as he rubbed his invisible temples. "Why couldn't she be interested in Mozart or Beethoven?"

Wolf-Mon howled as he danced to the music. "Because they're not as good as this jam, man!"

Carrie emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. The doctor was relived when she turned her music off.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later guys." said Carrie.

"Have a good day, Carrie." said Doctor Davenport.

Carrie scoffed. "Fat chance. I'm going to school."

"Carrie! Better hurry or you'll miss the bus!" Helga called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Carrie grabbed her backpack and made a dash downstairs. "Bye, guys!"

* * *

Carrie hopped on the bus. There were a bunch of kids, but Carrie sat in her usual spot, the empty seat in the front of the bus.

Once she took her seat, Carrie put her headphones on and played some music. She didn't want to hear all the insipid gossip and chatter of her peers.

But once the bus arrived at her school, Carrie knew she had to put her music away or she'll be in trouble.

Carrie stepped off the bus and once she stepped into her school, she heard the kids gossiping.

"Look, girls. It's Creepy Carrie." a cheerleader snorted.

"I thought it was Scary Carrie." another cheerleader said mockingly.

"I heard her house is haunted."

"I heard her housekeeper is really a witch."

"I heard she pours blood on her cereal for breakfast."

Carrie tried to block them all out the best she could. When you're the daughter of a horror writer that was barely home, Carrie wasn't the most popular kid around. But she didn't care about popularity, who cares about school social status when she's fine the way she is?

But every so often, it does get to her.

Carrie got to her classroom for her first class, science. Ever since the monsters came into her life, Carrie tried the best she could at this class to find the right ingredients for the formula and how to do it right, despite the many formula flunks.

A woman came into the classroom. She was of average height with short, wavy blonde hair and round glasses. She wore a white lab coat over a short sky blue dress.

Every boy in the room swooned and gushed over the striking teacher. But she appeared to be quite meek.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. Pennington." every boy in class said together.

Carrie rolled her eyes.

Just then, Carrie heard beat boxing and saw a girl she's never seen before walk into the classroom. She was a long haired brunette with brown eyes and wore a pink tank top with blue baggy pants.

Ms. Pennington turned and adjusted her glasses. "You, young lady, are late!"

The girl smiled, revealing her shiny braces. "No, I'm Alyson, Alyson Johnski."

The school bell rung. Alyson wasn't late after all.

"Oh!" Ms. Pennington quickly grabbed her clipboard. "Ah, yes. Class, this is our new student all the way from New York City, Ms. Alyson Johnski."

Alyson smiled and waved a little. Then she decided to find a seat, she walked up to Carrie's table. "Hey, this seat taken?"

"Uh, no. Go right ahead." Carrie and her classmates were a bit stunned. Nobody ever sat next to Carrie.

Ms. Pennington grabbed some rubber gloves. "Now, class. Today, we'll be talking about liquid nitrogen. The fire department was so kind as to provide us with some to-"

But Alyson and Carrie weren't listening. They were too busy chatting with each other.

After class, Carrie and Alyson were still chatting it up in the halls.

"So, you're from New York?" Carrie asked. "What's it like?"

"Pretty cool, but not as cool as L.A. I'm really digging the warm weather." Alyson replied. "So, what goes on in this zoo?"

"Well, first of all, stay away from the cream corn. It tastes like glue." Carrie said. She pointed to a duo of stylish girls wearing matching pink cardigan sweaters. "Second, avoid Becky and Laura. They're pretty much the pointy tip of the school food chain."

"And I think the coyotes are coming this way." said Alyson.

Carrie spun around and there were the two mean girls coming in their direction.

"What's up, Creepy Carrie?" said Caitlyn, a blonde with brown highlights. "Trying to make some friends?"

"Good luck with this one." Becky, a black-haired beauty scoffed. She inhaled the air near Alyson's space. "This new kid smells like street."

"You better run along, wannabees." Caitlyn snorted. "The freaks' classroom is over there." And the two girls walked off until,

"Who retired and made you hall monitors?" Alyson snipped.

The girls stopped. Every student in earshot gasped.

Carrie felt frozen like she was encased in ice.

Caitlyn turned to Alyson. "Excuse me?"

"First of all, who are you to call Carrie creepy with that bad dye job?" Alyson quipped. "And second, if you didn't spend so much money on chunky necklaces and grandma sweaters, you'd have enough to buy some class."

Caitlyn and Becky's jaws just dropped. They were served extra hard.

Enraged right off the bat, Caitlyn leered her angry eyes at Alyson. "Consider yourself on my hit list, Noob." she snarled. "Starting off with you and Scary Carrie excluded from my house party tomorrow night."

"Oh, I'm crushed." Alyson said, her sarcasm laid down thick. "At least Carrie and I are gonna have an epic party at her house."

"What?!" Carrie shouted.

"That's right." said Alyson. "And members of the dork side are not welcome!"

"Sticks and stones, Metal mouth!" snapped Becky.

The mean girls spun on their heels and stormed away.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Carrie said.

Alyson smiled proudly. "Standing your ground is everything when it comes to school." she noted. "And this house party we're having at your pad is gonna show 'em!"

Carrie's heart dropped. "Oh, yeah..." She plastered a smile. "Great."


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the school day, Alyson was discussing her party plans with Carrie. "You're in good hands, Carrie. My party planning skills are second to none. First, the music. I say we start off with hip hop, move to contemporary pop, and then play something soulful. Bring 'em up high, then ease 'em on down! Second, the snacks-"

But Carrie wasn't listening. She mind was filled with dread. All the kids in school, at her house, tomorrow night?! What will Helga say? What will the monsters say?

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Carrie was startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, uh...sure."

"Alright! I'll see you tonight!" Alyson said.

The bell rang and school was over for the day.

Carrie felt horrified as she trudged back to her house. "What am I going to do?!"

Little did she know that someone was eavesdropping from the school stairs. It was Medusa, one of Vampire's minions.

"So, the little human is having a party?" the snake haired ghoul mused. "Nothing gets my snakes rattling than ruining a party and scaring the living daylights out of wee, innocent children!" She ran off to report to Vampire.

* * *

Back at the Raven house, Helga was vacuuming Carrie's room, unknowingly causing a ruckus for the good monsters inside Carrie's dollhouse.

Dr. Davenport clutched his head in agony. "This is almost as bad as Carrie's music!" he wailed. "How can I concentrate on the formula with all this noise!"

"Ah, loosen up, Doc." said Wolf-Mon. "It's just a vacuum cleaner."

"Yeah, this dusty carpet could have brought up my allergies!" Big Ed said.

Mummy sighed. "It's days like this that I miss sleeping in my old sarcophagus."

"Or getting strapped down and taking a snooze on my table." Big Ed said in a forlorn tone. "It even has a rechargeable battery pack."

"And I miss running through the Transylvanian woods at night." Wolf-Mon turned to the doctor. "What about you, Doc?"

The doctor paused his calculations. "I do not miss anything. We must live in the moment, my friends. There's no point moping around when we have a responsibility."

Before he could say more, Carrie came bursting into her room. "Helga! Can I have a party."

"Vhat?" Helga said. She turned off the vacuum. "Vhat vas that, dear?"

"Can I have a party here tomorrow night?"

"A party?! Here?! Vhy?"

Carrie fidgeted her hands in a nervous manner. "Well, I made a new friend and the whole school will be here and-"

Helga gasped. "A new friend?! Vhy didn't you say so? Of course ve'll have a party!"

"You mean it, Helga?!" Carrie was more than a little surprised.

"Absolutely! This is just vhat you need Carrie! A party to make some nice normal friends! I'll make my famous sauerkraut!"

Carrie couldn't help but cringe. Helga's sauerkraut could make a billy goat gag.

Helga dropped her vacuum. "I'll get working on it now!"

"But Helga, the party's not 'til tomorrow night!"

"I know! But it needs to marinate overnight so the pong is nice and ripe!" And the eager maid rushed to the kitchen.

Carrie flopped on her bed. "Great! My first house party is already a disaster!"

"A house party?" Dr. Davenport said as he and the monsters came out of the doll house. "What house party?"

"The party Alyson and I are having! But I don't think-"

"Who's Alyson?" Big Ed interrupted.

"My new friend...I guess." Carrie replied. "I know she's trying to help me, but I don't think I can throw a party."

"Then tell this Alyson you cannot have a party!" Dr. Davenport said. "There's no time for fun and games! We have a formula to finish!"

"Ah, don't be a wet blanket, Doc!" said Wolf-Mon. "Nothing wrong with a good party!" He started to sing a little tune and dance to it. "At one party, my pack brought the house down!"

"Really? Where did you guys party?" Carrie asked.

"The House of Usher."

Carrie laughed, causing the monsters to grow.

"Who knows? Maybe we can liven things up a bit at your little party!" Mummy suggested. "I may be a bunch bones and bandages, but this monster knows how to party!" He began Egyptian style pop and locking.

Dr. Davenport shook his head. "Did no one listen to a word I said?"

At the same time, the monsters shrunk back to their small size.

"This proves my point." said the doctor. "We must focus on the formula!"

"Come on, Doc! We need a break!" Big Ed said. "If I get too worked up, sparks will fly!" Big Ed's head bolts crackled with his electricity. "And not the good kind of sparks!"

"Big Ed's right." Carrie said to the doctor. "We've been at this for weeks, non-stop! And we still haven't found the missing ingredient. We're all mentally burnt. And it's just for one night."

Knowing the mental well being of his friends, the doctor had no choice but to agree to this. "Very well, Carrie. I will allow this party of yours. But we must not be spotted by the guests. Who knows what would happen if they found out real monsters were living in Raven Manor?"

"Then you guys would be cooked and I'd be considered the biggest freak on this side of America!" Carrie said. "Don't worry, Doc! You can count on me!"

* * *

However, at the Los Angeles junkyard, Medusa had just told Vampire all that she heard.

"A party, eh?" Vampire curled his cold, pale lips into a grin.

"If that Invisible Man will be there, it's going to be a snore!" Medusa chided.

"But we're gonna make it a scream!" Vampire said with wicked glee. "Once all the guests arrive for Carrie's little party, we'll terrify them and with the combined screams of that enormous group, we'll be returned to our normal size and take over the world!"

"Yeah! Party! Party! Party!" Swamp Beast said excitedly.

"Monsters, we strike tomorrow night!" Vampire announced. "And this time, we're gonna be livin' large!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Carrie came to school feeling very nervous. She should be excited, this was going to be her first ever party.

Who knew growing up could be so nerve-racking?

"Hey, Carrie!" Alyson called as she ran up to Carrie looking excited. "You pumped for tonight?!" She smiled wide, flashing her braces. Even her braces shined with excitement!

"Yeah! We are gonna par-tay!" Carrie said, thought deep down, she was terrified.

"Say, Carrie. There's something I've wanted to ask you." Alyson said. "Do you really live in Raven Manor? The one everyone says is haunted?"

Carrie flinched a little from Alyson's question. This could throw her new friendship off. But she couldn't lie, she knew lying would just make things worse.

"Yes," she sighed. "I live in Raven Manor."

But Alyson's smile got bigger. "Really?! Awesome! It'll be perfect for the party!"

"Come again?" Carrie said, dumbfounded.

"You never said you lived there! Major selling point!" Alyson was ecstatic. "We can even decorate the house to be all creepy! Like, maybe put up some black streams and stuff! It'll be a fright night party!"

Carrie Raven was at lost for words. This girl, Alyson Johnski, was the first person not to think she or her house was weird.

"So, what do you think we should do for the party?" asked Alyson. "After all, it's at your place."

Carrie smiled. She was no longer nervous about this party anymore. "How about we put up some plastic skeletons? I've got some in my attic!"

"Great idea!" Alyson said.

Carrie and Alyson bounced ideas back and forth. The more they talked about it, the more excited they were. But Carrie had to put there excitement on hold because science class was now in session.

Ms. Pennington was about to discuss today's lesson until Carrie raised her hand.

"Yes, Carrie?"

"Ms. Pennington, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party at my house tonight."

Ms. Pennington looked quite surprised, but everyone else just laughed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Caitlyn said. "Scary Carrie is inviting a teacher?!"

"Carrie, you're such a dork!" Becky mocked.

"Can my grandma come too, Carrie?" Caitlyn said tauntingly to Carrie. "If you don't give her a heart attack, that is."

Carrie was so angry. She was gonna let Caitlyn have it until Ms. Pennington smacked her ruler on the girls' desk, nearly slapping Caitlyn's fingers. She managed to silence them and everyone else's insipid laugher in the classroom.

The teacher pointed her ruler a mere inch from Caitlyn's face. "I'll have none of that kind of talk in my classroom, Caitlyn." Ms. Pennington warned. "Perhaps you and Becky should stay after class and help me with the dead frogs we're going to dissect next week."

"EEYUCK!" Caitlyn and Becky said.

"No way! That's disgusting!" said Caitlyn.

"Then I suggest you two watch your mouths and pay attention!" Ms. Pennington turned her back on them and went back to the board.

"Whoa, that must've struck a nerve." Carrie whispered to Alyson. "I've never seen Ms. Pennington angry before!"

"I thought my heart was gonna pop out my chest when she smacked that ruler!" Alyson whispered back.

* * *

After science class, Caitlyn and Becky were the first to leave along with everyone else. But Carrie stayed behind. "Ms. Pennington."

"Yes, Carrie?"

Carrie fidgeted a little. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ms. Pennington told Carrie. "Teachers are second to parents. And you're one of my best students. So of course I stood up for you." She smiled. "And thanks for inviting me to your party. I never get invited to anything, especially by my own students."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

Ms. Pennington shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I have a lot of papers to grade. Besides, I'm not exactly a party girl anymore." She adjusted her glasses. "Now I'm a woman dedicated to science and education."

'Sounds like Dr. Davenport.' Carrie thought to herself.

Alyson popped her head in the doorway. "Hey, Carrie! You coming or what? The party train's leaving without you!"

Carrie laughed. "Okay! I'm coming." She headed out the door. "See you Monday, Ms. Pennington!"

Ms. Pennington waved goodbye. "See you later, Carrie!" she said. "And no running in the halls!"

* * *

As they walked down the sidewalk, Alyson talked with Carrie. "Look, Car. I know you mean well, but inviting a teacher to a house party is clearly a big fat no! Now everyone at school will never show up after that."

Carrie shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I invited Ms. Pennington or not. I don't know if anyone is going to show up at this party anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Alyson asked.

"Alyson, have you seen my house?" Carrie asked rhetorically. "My dad, Edgar Raven is a horror writer. He eats, breaths, and sleeps horror! He even built our house to be all spooky and haunted looking! And everyone thinks I'm weird because of that!"

"Well, if you ask me, our student body has bad taste." Alyson said. "I mean, who wouldn't want to party at the famous Edgar Raven's house? I've read every single one of his books!"

"You have?!" Carrie asked.

"You bet! Once I found out you're his daughter and you live in his house, I've been trying not to geek out!" Alyson squealed. "This is gonna be the most epic party ever!"

"Oh, yeah!" Carrie said as she and her best friend high-fived.

"Let's go to the store and get some eats!" Alyson said.

"Race ya there!" Carrie said.

"You're on!"

And the two friends took of like a couple of shots. They were ready for one extreme night.

"Hey, you think you're dad can sign some of my books?" Alyson asked as she ran.

"Actually, he's always out of town. So I'm always home alone." Carrie answered.

Alyson's jaw dropped. "For real?! You've got a haunted house all to yourself?! Carrie, you are the coolest girl on the planet!"

Carrie's smile couldn't be any bigger. It looks like she truly made a good friend.

* * *

Back at the school, Ms. Pennington had just finished grading her papers. "There, that should-"

The teacher caught something at the corner of her eye. She walked over to one of the desks and picked up a backpack. Carrie's backpack.

"Oh, dear. " Ms. Pennington slung the backpack over her shoulder. "Carrie must be missing this. I better head to her house and return it."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was here. And at Raven Manor, things were...not exactly heating up. Carrie was laying on the sofa, waiting for guests to show up.

It had been a couple of hours now and nobody has arrived.

The monsters poked their heads out of Carrie's shirt pocket and looked around.

"Gee, where is everyone?" Mummy said.

"Yeah, I was hoping for this shindig to kick off, man." said Wolf-Mon.

"I say, where's this new friend of yours, Carrie?" asked Dr. Davenport.

Carrie sighed. "Alyson decided to "liven things up" by ordering a pizza. So she and Helga had to go pick it up since the delivery boy's too scared to even come near my house." She threw her head back. "I knew this would happen."

"What would happen? The pizza?" Big Ed asked in concern. "Cause I don't like mine cold."

"No, not that." Carrie took her friends out of her pocket and placed them on the coffee table. "I mean people not coming to my party..."

The monsters could see the heartbroken look on Carrie's face. "Why do I have to be so weird? If I had a normal dad and a normal looking house, then maybe people would actually like me. And then I wouldn't have to be so...freaky to everyone else."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Dr. Davenport said. "Carrie, there's nothing wrong with you or your father! Edgar Raven became a famous writer doing what he loved! And he raised such a wonderful, open-minded child like you. In fact, if it weren't for your father's famous reputation, we never would have met you, now would we?"

"And not everybody thinks your weird. Alyson seems to like you." Wolf-Mon said. "Not to mention you're like family to us, girl!"

Carrie genuinely smiled. They were absolutely right.

"And they say it makes two to make a party." said Mummy. "And since there's five of us, we're practically a bash!"

"You're right! You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Carrie scooped them up in a big hug.

"I know just how to make this party better!" Big Ed said. He fell onto Carrie's stomach and started to tickle her.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Don't!" Carrie laughed out.

Instantaneously, her laughter caused the monsters to grow to their normal size. Despite being a temporary effect, the monsters didn't care for they were too busy tickling Carrie. The monsters laughed as Carrie laughed.

Meanwhile, Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast were watching them from the window.

"Pathetic." said Vampire.

Medusa's snakes hissed in agreement. "Those four shouldn't even call themselves monsters! They're traitors to their own kind!"

"I hate good monsters!" Swamp Beast said.

"To think we wasted the whole day getting here on foot only to find no one to scare at this dump of a party!" Vampire said. He snarled in anger. "One of these days, I'm going to regain my full size, take that invisible man and-"

He suddenly stopped talking.

"Hey, what gives?" said Medusa. "Weren't you in the middle of an evil rant?"

Vampire grinned his fanged smile. "Looks like this problem might solve itself."

The evil monsters spotted Ms Pennington arriving at Carrie's doorstep. She knocked on the door. "Hello? Carrie?"

Hearing the door knock, Carrie and the monsters stopped their tickle fight. "Uh, who is it?" Carrie said loudly.

"It's me, Ms. Pennington!"

"Oh, no!" Carrie gasped. She looked and saw the monsters still at their full height. "You guys gotta hide!"

In their panicked state, the monsters took off in numerous directions as Carrie went to answer the door. "Ms. Pennington, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here because you forgot your backpack at school." She looked around. "But since I'm here, I may as well take up on that invitation of yours." She said with a wink and a smile.

"Huh?! Uh, well, I don't know, uh..." Carrie tried to think of the right excuse. But Miss Pennington already came inside.

Ms Pennington took in the sights of Raven Manor. "My you have such a...interesting home, Carrie."

"Thanks, Ms. Pennington." Carrie's eyes darted around the room to see if the monsters were around.

 **CRASH!**

A loud noise made the humans jump.

"What was that?" said a startled Ms. Pennington. "Sounds like it came from downstairs!"

* * *

In the basement, Dr. Davenport was lying on the floor, covered in pea soup colored slime. In his haste, he stumbled down the basement stairs and fell into a table. On it was a batch of formula he made.

Now it was splattered all over the doctor.

"Oh, no! The formula is ruined!" Dr. Davenport said. "I spent all day trying to perfect it!"

"I know I heard something down here!" a voice said from upstairs.

"Blast!" The Invisible Man had to act fast. He was still in his full size, what an unfortunate time or him to be a full sized monster!

He sneaked under the stairs just as he heard footsteps coming down. Once Ms. Pennington came all the way down, Dr. Davenport raced up the stairs and decided to head out the back door in the kitchen.

But due to the slime all over his shoes, Dr. Davenport slipped yet again and clashed into the stove.

Helga's sauerkraut was sitting on the stove until the doctor collided with it, causing the pot to tip over and a good portion of it fell on the invisible man.

"Good lord! What gruel is this?!" Dr. Davenport said, he was completely filthy.

Ms. Pennington came rushing in. "I just know I heard something in-"

The teacher gasped, her face frozen with shock as she saw an invisible man covered in slime.

Dr. Davenport only had a split second to react before Ms. Pennington's eyes fell shut and fainted.

"Oh, no..." was all Dr. Davenport had to say.

* * *

Outside the house in the backyard, Big Ed, Wolf-Mon and Mummy had just made it before they were spotted. But they began to shrink back to their small sizes again.

"Oh, sure. _Now_ we shrink back?" Big Ed complained.

"But what about Doc?" Mummy said. "He's still in there!"

"Don't worry, man. Doc's the Invisible Man, remember?" Wolf-Mon reminded his bandaged buddy. "He can handle anything."

"Oh, can he?" a voice hissed.

Reacting fast, the monsters turned and felt their bodies freeze when they saw a blinding light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday the 13th, everyone! A perfect way to celebrate would be the next chapter to my Monster in my Pocket story!**

* * *

When Ms. Pennington finally awoke, she was hoping to see a normal person.

But no.

There was no denying the fact that she did not have a nightmare. Because there, standing in the bedroom, was an invisible man in a bathrobe.

"My apologies for the outfit, Ms. Pennington." said Dr. Davenport. "My clothes are being washed."

But Ms. Pennington wasn't worried about his outfit, she was too distracted by his invisibility. She saw only a monocle, his hat, his robe, two slippers, and two white gloves over his hands.

Her mind slowly began to grasp the concept that this was indeed really happening to her.

She heard him sigh. "I suppose I should get used to being stared at."

Ms. Pennington averted her gaze, looking down at the floor.

"Well, here I am, Ms. Pennington." Dr. Davenport said calmly, presenting himself. "Take a good, long look." He sat on the edge of the bed.

A moment later, Ms. Pennington finally spoke. "I'm sorry, sir. I have no means to stare at you. After all, there's nothing to see."

Dr. Davenport couldn't help but chuckle. "My dear lady, I wish everyone could look at it like that."

"Who are you?" asked Ms. Pennington, less afraid now.

The gentlemanly monster tipped his hat. "Dr. Henry Davenport, at your service."

Ms. Pennington was enticed by his silky smooth voice. He didn't seem like a violent monster as the books described. She felt her face blush.

"You look a little flushed, Ms. Pennington." the doctor noted.

Ms. Pennington gasped and patted her cheeks. "Oh, no. I'm fine." she replied. "And...call me Sheila."

If only she could see Dr. Davenport's smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sheila."

The more she spoke to him, the more curious Sheila was. She lifted her hand up. "Can I...?"

The doctor took of his hat. "Be my guest." The doctor knew she wanted to feel his face. But he didn't mind. After all, he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Sheila gently ran her hand upon Dr. Davenport's cheek.

"See? It's still me." the doctor said.

"Amazing." Sheila breathed out. The teacher was fascinated as she felt his invisible skin. "Did you really turn yourself invisible?"

"Yes, but it was accidental, not intentional."

Sheila smiled. "Well, either way, it's very impressive."

The doctor turned in her direction. "You think so?"

The two heard the door open and in walked Carrie, Alyson and Helga.

"Ms. Pennington, I have a confession to make." Carrie said.

Helga crossed her arms. "And I'm dying to hear it, Carrie." she said coldly. "First an invisible man made such a mess in the basement and the kitchen, then I find a woman unconscious on the floor! You have lots of explaining to do!"

"Explanation or not, this is too awesome!" Alyson exclaimed, beaming with excitement. "I mean, the Invisible Man?! How cool is that?! Can I get your autograph later?!"

"Later, Alyson." Carrie said.

And so, Carrie told everyone from beginning to end. From meeting the monsters to Vampire and his evil monsters. Carrie explained every detail.

To say that Helga, Alyson, and Sheila were stunned would be a strong word.

"So, let me get this straight." said Alyson. "You guys are monsters that are only one inch high. And you're trying to find a way to get back to your normal sizes before this Vampire dude does?"

"Yes." the doctor said.

"And you guys only grow by the sound of laughter and the bad monsters grow by the sound of screaming?" said Helga.

"Precisely." said Dr. Davenport. "We still haven't discovered the rest of the formula that will make us big permanently."

"Uh, Henry," Sheila said. "Aren't you already permanently big?"

A long pause filled the room.

"Oh my gosh! She's right!" Carrie practically shouted. "You're back to your normal self, Doc!"

"But that's impossible!" Dr. Davenport exclaimed. He frisked himself to see if this was some sort of trick.

"Ve'll, you vere covered in some gooey green slime." Helga mentioned. "Vhat vas that, anyvay? It vas such a mess to clean up!"

"It was a batch of the formula I was working on. But that doesn't explain how I've returned to my present state. The formula was missing a crucial ingredient before its completion."

"Well, retrace your steps, Doc." Alyson said. "What happened to you after that?"

The doctor rubbed his chin. He thought carefully of what happened. First, Carrie's laughter made them grow, then the formula spilled on him, then he ran into the kitchen and fell on the floor.

He shuddered when he remembered Helga's nauseating sauerkraut falling on top of him.

"THAT'S IT!" Dr. Davenport shouted, startling the girls. "Helga's sauerkraut! It fell on me when I crashed into the stove!"

"So that means-" Carrie gasped.

"Helga's sauerkraut is the missing ingredient!"

"My sauerkraut?!" Helga said.

"Helga! Do you still have some of that sauerkraut?" Dr. Davenport asked.

"Vhy, yes. I made a lot so there's plenty leftover." said the housekeeper.

"Alright! We've discovered the rest of the formula!" Carrie said with joy. "I can't wait to tell the other monsters!" She looked around. "Wait, where are the other monsters?"

"Lat time I saw them, they were heading to the back yard to hide." said Dr. Davenport. "We better go find them."

* * *

Outside, everyone went out to the yard to find the missing monsters.

"Wolf-Mon! Mummy! Big Ed!" Carrie shouted out. "Everything's fine! You can come out!"

Sheila spotted something in the grass. "Look! Over there!"

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Helga marched up and picked it up a folded piece of paper. "Of all the nerve! People throwing filth on our property!"

"Hold on a sec, Helga." Carrie took the paper and unfolded it. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Carrie?" Alyson asked.

"It's a note! From Vampire!"

"Vampire?!" the Invisible Man gasped.

"It says, 'Invisible Man, we have your loser friends. If you want them back in one piece, be at the junkyard at midnight. And bring the formula that will make us big. Or else your friends will be smashed to rubble."

"Smashed to rubble?! Vhat's that suppose to mean?!" Helga said.

"It means that Medusa must have turned them to stone!" Carrie answered.

"Medusa?! The snake haired, turn you to stone Medusa?!" Alyson said in a scared voice.

"That's right." Dr. Davenport said. "Her stony gaze lasts only a few hours, but I'm afraid it's not enough time to save my friends. Midnight starts in an hour."

"We have to do something!" Carrie said. "There's no way we're giving them the formula!"

The Invisible Man sighed. "I'm afraid we have no choice, Carrie."

"Wait a minute," Sheila said, interrupting everyone. "Henry, you said the good monsters grow from laughter, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I have a plan to fix this mess." Sheila said. She gathered everyone in for a huddle and whispered her plan.

"Wow! That's a great idea, Ms. Pennington!" Carrie said.

"I think it's crazy!" Helga said.

"And I believe this plan shall work if executed well!" the doctor said. "Let's not dilly-dally out here. We've got work to do, everyone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the basement, Carrie, Dr. Davenport, and Alyson were working on the formula. It was bubbling to perfection.

"Pass the baking soda, Alyson."

Alyson gagged a little from the fumes. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course." said Dr. Davenport. "Do you have the sauerkraut, Helga?"

Helga came down the stairs holding a big pipe. "Right here, Mr. Invisible."

"I hope Sheila comes soon with the final ingredient." said Dr. Davenport."

"What is the stuff she's bringing again?" asked Helga. "Some sort of oxygen?"

Dr. Davenport shook his head. "Not oxygen, Helga. Nitr-"

"I've got it!" Sheila said from upstairs.

"Perfect! And the formula is ready!" said the Invisible Man. He poured the pea soup colored goo into a jar.

"We're not really gonna hand the formula over to the bad monsters, are we?" asked Carrie.

"Oh, we're handing it over to them all right." the doctor walked over to a shelf and took a jar filled with red slime.

"What's that stuff?" asked Alyson.

"Oh, just a little something I made in my spare time." said Dr. Davenport.

Carrie looked at it carefully. "I thought that one was just another formula flunk."

"Er, well, it is. But I took what was left and did a little experimenting. We're going to need it."

Sheila observed the chemicals. "I must say, this is truly impressive work, Dr. Davenport."

"Oh, Sheila. Call me Henry." the doctor insisted. "Besides, you are providing us with a key component for our plan."

The science teacher smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Perhaps we can discuss more over a cup of tea when this is over?" Dr. Davenport asked.

"That would be sweet." Sheila said, quite charmed. "I-I mean nice. That would be nice."

There was a momentary pause.

"Ahem." said Helga. "Perhaps ve should get a-moving on now?"

Dr. Davenport almost dropped his monocle. "Oh! Uh, yes, Helga! back to work, everyone!"

* * *

At the junkyard, Vampire tapped his foot impatiently. Standing beside him were Medusa, Swamp Beast, and three stone statues.

It was Big Ed, Mummy, and Wolf-Mon.

"What is taking that Invisible Man so long?!" Vampire grumbled, very impatient.

"Quit your whining, Vampire!" Medusa chided. "What makes you think he'll show up anyway?!"

"Because we've got his stupid friends, Medusa! I'm not the brains of this operation for nothing!"

"Indeed."

The little bad monsters jumped, then they looked all the way up to see the Invisible man himself. In his hand he held the jar filled with the formula.

"Well, look who it is." Vampire gloated. "Even when giant sized, the Invisible Man has been outwitted once again by me!"

"Yes, yes, congratulations." Dr. Davenport said. "May I have my friends back please?"

"Oh, sure." Vampire snapped his fingers and Swamp Beast lifted Wolf-Mon's stone body. "But hand us the growth formula first or we'll smash your friend!"

The Invisible Man's jaw clenched. Though he shouldn't be surprised that Vampire would stoop this low.

"Very well then." Dr. Davenport opened the jar. "Hold still so I can pour this on you. If it worked on me, it'll work on you."

The bad monsters hissed and cackled in wicked anticipation. This was it. Their moment of glory. They would be big again and conquer the entire world! No one will be able to stop-

Dr. Davenport suddenly swooped his hand down and grabbed the statues of his friends. "NOW!" Dr. Davenport yelled as he jumped back with the formula.

"What the-"

Cassie, Alyson, and Helga jumped out from behind the piles of garbage wearing gas masks. They held gas cans and aimed the sprayers at the bad monsters.

"FIRE!" Carrie screamed.

Everyone sprayed the gas at Vampire, Medusa, and Swamp Beast. They all gagged momentarily before they started to laugh!

"What's-ehehehahahahahaha! Happening?! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Vampire screamed as he laughed.

"I- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Can't stop laughing! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Medusa cackled, even her snakes were laughing!

Swamp Beast couldn't say anything, all he could do was laugh and laugh.

With all the monsters laughing, they caused the monster statues to grow! They grew and grew until they busted themselves free of Medusa's stony shell!

"Hey! We're free!" Mummy cheered.

"Arrrooooooo!" Wolf-Mon howled with joy.

"And we're big again!" Big Ed said.

"Not quite." said Dr. Davenport. He threw the formula all over the good monsters, then Helga tossed a pot of her sauerkraut on the monsters as well.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Big Ed said. "I'm a hot mess!"

"This is the cure that makes us big permanently." Dr. Davenport said.

Everyone looked and saw the bad monsters still laughing like crazy. Then, Carrie took out a jar of the red formula and poured it all over the mini monsters.

Still laughing, the red slime solidified the monsters, trapping them as they were frozen in place.

"Whoa, man!" said Wolf-Mon. "What happened to them?!"

"It turns out this bad batch of formula turned out to be the perfect instant cement." said Carrie.

"Cool! Now they look like little monster figurines!" Alyson said.

Dr. Davenport scooped up the defeated monsters and put them in a jar, sealing it up tight. "Now, let's put these evil monsters where they won't be a problem again."

"Alright! The bad monsters are stopped!" Mummy said.

"And we couldn't have done it without you, Sheila." Dr. Davenport said.

"Oh, don't thank me, Doc. Thank the science department for donating this nitrous oxide to the school." Sheila said. "Not to mention your brilliant leadership."

"And my chemistry set!" Carrie added.

"And my sauerkraut!" Helga included.

"Er, how about we all did it. Together?" Dr. Davenport suggested.

Everyone voiced their agreements.

"I gotta say," Sheila sighed. "This has been one crazy night." She smiled. "But the good kind of crazy."

"Wait a sec, who's this, Doc?" asked Big Ed.

"Ah, yes. My good monsters, I would like to introduce you to Sheila, our new friend and ally."

"Nice to meet you, Sheila." said Mummy.

"How do you do, Sheila?" Big Ed said.

"Pleased to be makin' your acquaintance, Miss Sheila." Wolf-Mon said smoothly.

Sheila was hardly afraid. "Nice to meet you all."

"So, Doc. Now that Monster Mountain is gone and Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast are taken care of, what will you guys do now?" asked Carrie.

The monsters gasped, they looked at Dr. Davenport for an answer, but he was silent.

"I...I'm not sure." he said softly. "I didn't plan this!"

Big Ed, Wolf-Mon, and Mummy looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"Perhaps," the doctor said. "We could return to Transylvania?"

Wolf-Mon rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, Doc. We have a confession to make. We don't want to go back to Transylvania."

"You don't?!" Dr. Davenport said in surprise. "But I thought you missed it there!"

"We did, but we just miss being big to be honest with you!" Mummy said. "We're just glad to be back to normal."

"Don't forget those angry villagers that hate our guts back home!" Big Ed pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Your quite right." said the doctor.

"You know, monsters." Helga said. "Ve have plenty of guest rooms for you to sleep in."

"You do?!" Mummy said.

"And I can cook anything you like!" the housekeeper offered.

"Do you really mean it, Helga?!" Carrie said excitedly.

Helga nodded. "Of course, Carrie. After all, I alvays said you could use some more friends!"

"YAY!" Carrie hugged the monsters. "You guys can stay with me!"

"A wonderful and gracious gesture, Helga!" Dr. Davenport said. "We accept with pleasure!"

"Yeah! Your house is the only place that feels like home!" Mummy said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Carrie said.

"LET'S PARTY!" the monsters shouted.

* * *

Back at Raven Manor, Carrie had the epic house party she'd been waiting for.

Since the monsters were back to their normal sizes, they were all the company this party needed!

Big Ed, Wolf-Mon and Mummy were raging! They danced and howled with joy as Alyson the DJ played bumping party music.

Carrie was having a blast dancing. Even Helga was joining in on the fun!

However, Dr. Davenport was sitting against the wall, feeling unsure.

A woman's hand was suddenly offered to him. "Care to dance, doctor?" It was Sheila.

"Well, I'm not so sure." said the Invisible Man.

"Why not? This your big welcome party."

"I...I'm not really a good dancer, especially at these, modern occasions." he admitted.

Sheila laughed. "After all you've been through, I think that big brain of yours could use a little time off. Take it from a teacher."

She did have a point.

Dr. Davenport let out a hearty laugh. "Very well. But first..."

Sheila watched as the Invisible Man took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He grabbed Sheila's hand. "Let's boogie!"

Everyone backed away as Henry and Sheila tore it up on the dance floor. The Invisible Man danced and twirled Sheila like they were professionals.

"Wow! Who knew the doc had it in him?" Carrie said.

"He always had it in him, he just didn't want to let it out." Wolf-Mon said. "But thanks to you, girl, we couldn't be happier!"

"Yeah! Let's hear it for Carrie!" Alyson said.

Dr Davenport and Sheila stopped dancing. "To Carrie!"

Carrie laughed as everyone cheered for her. And why wouldn't she? She made a new friend and saved the world from the evil monsters.

And best of all, she had the coolest, and ghoulest family to ever haunt Los Angeles!


End file.
